


Happy New Year's Baby - Champagne

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Happy New Year's Baby [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BHF2019, Champagne, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Maggie is throwing a NYE party, but Beth and Daryl keep getting distracted.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Happy New Year's Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	Happy New Year's Baby - Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta SquishyCool, there's nothing else to say except, she is the absolute best.  
> I know we all have differing opinions on Daryl's experience level, but for the sake of this story the man has got game and knows exactly what he's doing!

**Champagne**

Beth smoothed down her dress and slipped out of her truck. Maggie had told her no less than ten times to make sure that she remembered and that she reminded Daryl that ‘ _ black tie means black tie’  _ and that there would be no one to valet park a motorcycle. Why Maggie was adamant that Beth had to be at this New Year’s Eve party and bring a plus-one, she didn’t understand. But here she was in a tight black strapless dress, precariously balancing on four inch heels and hoping that Daryl had received the ten messages she’d conveyed about the black tie issue.

They hadn’t been dating long, only a few months, and due to their schedules being the exact opposite having any time together was hard to come by. Some dates were just an hour spent in the tailgate of her truck sharing a meal or a quick fuck on his couch. She wasn’t exactly sure she would call it a relationship at this point. Mostly just sex when there was a chance followed by a meal once in a while. She had offhandedly mentioned that she had to go to this party that Maggie’s boss was throwing and needed to bring a date and would he maybe want to go? He was surprisingly willing.

Now here she was, climbing the steps of his small cabin and calling his name as she walked in the door.

“Daryl? Please tell me yer ready. Maggie’s already drivin’ me nuts!” She exclaimed, setting her clutch down on the table next to an expensive looking bottle of champagne. She picked the bottle up, examining it. Not exactly Daryl’s taste.

He came walking out of his bedroom, mostly dressed. He’d gotten her messages, his black pants and white shirt looked brand new and his shaggy brown hair was freshly washed and pushed out of his face. He just needed to tie his bowtie and put on his jacket.  _ Fuck, he cleans up well!  _ Beth was sure her face gave away her thoughts because the man in question smirked at her before walking over and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Ya sure we have ta go ta this thing? We could do a lot more stayin’ here, with you lookin’ like that,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Yes, we have to. Apparently she has to impress this new boss of hers, and for some reason me being there is gonna do that.” Beth looped her arms around his neck and inhaled the subtle scent of his cologne.

The way he was looking at her was starting to make her want to take him up on the offer of staying in. A night at home with Daryl was something she had been wanting for months and now that it was being offered to her, she was turning it down for the sake of making her sister happy.

Daryl smiled and gave her a light slap on her ass. He picked up the bottle she had just sat down and rolled his eyes. “Tyrese was in a real giving mood this year. He gave us all a bottle an’ told us to enjoy the evening appropriately. Never had a taste for the stuff, but I’m thinkin’ if I’m drinkin’ it off the right… surface… maybe I could enjoy it.”

Beth’s eyes widened as she caught his meaning. Her legs automatically clenched with the want she’d been fighting down since she’d seen him in that suit.

“Fight fair, Dixon,” she scolded with a light smack on his arm. “I’ve gotta deal with her if we ditch this thing.”

Daryl had seen her resolve waver and was like a dog with a bone. She could tell herself that they were going to this party all she wanted, but there was no way they were leaving before the sun was fully up tomorrow.

“Okay, one drink,” he suggested. “Just ta tell Tyrese I tried the stuff. And then we go. There’s s’posed to be hundreds of people there, right? It’ll take her a while to realize we’re late.” Daryl grabbed two juice glasses and Beth’s hand before leading her towards the living room.

“Fine,” she gave in. “One drink. But I can’t sit down ‘cause if I get off these shoes, I’m never standing up in ‘em again.” She watched as Daryl expertly popped the cork on the champagne, angling it away from the two of them, and poured them each a drink.

“I can work with that,” he told her with a grin.

It was good champagne, not the cheap shit she used to drink on New Year’s in college. The alcohol and bubbles immediately began going to her head and she realized she hadn’t eaten since this morning. She’d been too worried about choosing the right dress and hairstyle for the night. 

Beth wasn’t sure if it was the champagne or the temptation of spending an entire night with Daryl, but she was winding her arms around his neck again and whispering in his ear, “If you can get this dress an’ shoes off me, I think we might have ta stay here for the night.”

Daryl’s hands moved from her waist up to the zipper at the top of her dress and slowly slid it down. “I can  _ definitely _ work with  _ that.”  _ He gave a slight tug and her dress was pooled around her feet, leaving her clad in only a small black thong and her high-heeled sandals.

“Part a me’d like ta leave you in just this,” he murmured. “But the way yer talkin’ ‘bout those shoes, I’m thinkin’ we should get ‘em off ya.” He knelt down in front of her and gently took her shoes off before pushing them and her dress to the side.

Beth waited for him to come back up, her lips feeling abandoned from not being kissed, but he stayed kneeled in front of her, pressing light open mouth kisses to her kneecaps and her upper thighs. He glanced up at her and slightly moved his head until his mouth was mere inches from her cunt. She could feel his panting breath mingling with the wetness of her panties. He gently ran his tongue along her slit. The mixture of her arousal, the fabric of her thong pressing against her clit, and the heat from Daryl’s tongue made her knees buckle. But he was there with a steadying hand on her hips, gazing up at her with concern. Her face must have given her away again.

She wasn’t sure how to feel. Daryl had never offered to do this before - though she’d never asked either. But Jimmy had always been disgusted by the idea of going down on her. To be honest, Jimmy had never really cared about her pleasure. If she found any during sex, that was just an added bonus. But she usually just ended up finishing herself off once he fell asleep.

Daryl stood up, his broad chest filling her view. Beth couldn’t meet his eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed for her reaction to something he obviously wanted to do for her. His hand was on the back of her neck, tilting her head up to look at him.

“Hey, look’t me. Please,” he whispered. “He never did that for ya?” His eyebrows rose in a look of surprise.

Beth shook her head and glanced back down.

“That kid was even dumber’an I thought.” Daryl muttered, shaking his head. He was grasping the thin bands of her thong and pushing them down to the floor. “Fucker didn’t know what he was missin’. You taste like heaven an’ every fuckin’ inch of you is perfect.”

Beth blushed, knowing exactly what he was referring to and silently thanking Maggie for dragging her into that salon and turning her over to that maniacal lady with the wax.

His blue eyes were devouring her and his mouth met hers. She felt that blaze start again, just like it had when she’d walked in. His lips were sucking at hers, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth. The way he was caressing and flicking his tongue made her imagine what it was capable of doing somewhere else.

Daryl gently moved his head back and gave her a cocky smile. “Baby, I can make you scream an’ feel like you jus’ might come apart. I can keep goin’ till ya can’t scream my name no more an’ yer beggin’ me ta stop… but only if you want me to. It’s your choice, girl.”

“Yes, god yes. Please,” Beth whispered back without hesitation.

“Go lay down on the bed. I’ll be right there,” he ordered, pointing towards his bedroom. 

She had made herself as comfortable as she could in the center of his bed, all while trying to decipher the noises that were coming from the living room. Daryl had lost all his clothes except for his black boxer briefs and was carrying the champagne bottle when he entered a few moments later. He set it on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, carefully straddling her small waist. He had a mischievous look on his face as he hungrily assessed her waiting form.

Beth gave a small shriek as he poured a small amount of champagne across both of her breasts. He leaned down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth. Gently sucking on the pink tip, he continued to clean the remaining champagne off with his tongue, then moved to the left side. His fingertips drifted to her navel and then he was pulling back to grab the bottle once more.

She was more prepared this time as the champagne flooded across her stomach and pooled into her belly button. Daryl and his talented tongue weren’t far behind, quickly lapping up the mess he was making. He was moving lower and inching his body down, leaving open-mouthed kisses until he stopped right above her mound.

“Ya sure, babe?” He asked her with lust-filled eyes.

She nodded and ran her hands through his shaggy brown hair. He locked his eyes on hers and lowered his mouth to her dripping pussy.

“Daryl!” She cried as her hips came off the bed with the first swipe of his tongue. Her hands tightened their grip on his hair and she was vaguely afraid she might be pulling it out.

Daryl chuckled and maneuvered her legs over his shoulders, one arm covering her hips to gently hold her in place.

He lifted his head, causing her to moan in frustration. “You good?”

“Fuck yes, please don’t stop,” Beth sighed, dropping her hands to the bed and her head to the pillow, her eyes closing in anticipation.

He lowered his head back down and gently sucked her clit into his mouth, applying steady pressure to the little nub until her hips were making every effort to buck his arm off as she was moaning his name.

The fingers on his free hand were gently spreading her folds as his tongue dipped lower to gather her wetness and lightly run his tongue around her center. Then his mouth was back on her clit, flicking it gently with his tongue and drawing it back in with gentle suction.

He slowly inserted one finger inside of her tight heat, coating it in her arousal before quickly adding a second finger, pumping into her with a determined motion.

“Daryl…  _ please, _ ” Beth begged, needing that one final push to send her over the edge.

He knew that tone in her voice and intensified the pressure on her clit. He curled his fingers in an upward motion inside of her, rubbing the spot that she’d only recently discovered herself. His teeth lightly grazed her swollen bud and gave her the push she needed.

Her orgasm crashed through her as she came screaming his name. She didn’t remember burying her hands into his hair, but she felt the soft strands slip through her fingers. His fingers and mouth had slowed down as he slowly worked her through the aftershocks. Once her breathing had slowed down, he slid his fingers from inside of her and lifted them to his mouth, sucking them clean. She let out a soft moan at the sight, unable to stop herself.

Daryl gave her a heated look and kissed the inside of her thigh. He rolled to the side and moved up the bed bedside her, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her temple.

“Holy shit, Daryl, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before,” she panted into his chest.

He snorted and reached for the champagne, taking a long drink and passing it to her. She put the bottle to her lips, taking a few drinks and willing her heart to slow down.

“I think Tyrese would consider this as me enjoying the champagne properly, don’t ya think?” He asked her with a smile.

“I think he’d approve,” she agreed with laughter in her eyes. “But we do have one issue... Who’s gonna call Maggie?”

**Midnight Kiss tomorrow...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you can. They truly make my day. This will pick up right where it left off tomorrow with Midnight Kiss


End file.
